Learning the piano or keyboard takes considerable time and patience. Students often attend lessons in which an instructor may teach which notes on a written score correspond to which keys on a keyboard or piano, and also how to position the student's hands for chords or notes. However, piano instruction may cost a significant amount of money, and may not be affordable for many potential students. Further, an instructor typically only instructs a student for one session per week. This requires the student to practice alone for the majority of the students playing time. Because a practicing student is typically very slow at translating a score into the correct finger positions, it may be difficult for a student to learn a piece of music. Furthermore, it may be difficult for a student to play the piece of music with a consistent tempo without the piano instructor or use of a metronome.
Thus, a method, system and apparatus to instruct a pianist or keyboardist would be well received in the art.